Lorelai Appreciation
by damnmydooah
Summary: A companion piece to Kasey22's "Luke Appreciation". I suggest you go read that first.


****

Lorelai Appreciation

by Damnmydooah

Disclaimer: Sure, fine, whatever. I see no horny beast in that picture, Mulder.

Author's Note: This is a companion piece to Kasey22's "Luke Appreciation. With full permission, I might add. Go read that first and see the resemblance.

I'd also like to take this opportunity to tell you all (I mean, ask you all) to go to Kasey's site (which, for some reason, I can't write down here, but she's in my favorites, so just click on her and then on the link to her homepage. You'll find it there) to read "Thanks, Nicole", an NC-17 story that I wrote that I simply cannot post here because it's too frickin' hot.

Thanks a bunch to Kasey for sending this back to me with no comments whatsoever. That's never happened before.

****

--------------------------------------

LORELAI APPRECIATION

--------------------------------

Luke rolled over onto his back and stretched languidly. Inhaling, he squinted as his eyes adjusted to the warm sunlight wandering in through the open window. With a soft smile he gazed at the woman next to him and realized that she was still asleep.

It's very rare that one has the opportunity to stare openly at someone else and he seized this particular opportunity with relish. To appreciate what lay before him was something that he felt needed to be done. The blanket had long ago fallen to the floor and the sheet pushed to the foot of the bed. Lorelai lay on her stomach, one arm raised above her head, her face turned towards him. As he studied her form, he propped his head up on one hand and considered her long legs. The skin was smooth and pale and he remembered how he had let his fingertips dance across the softness of the hollow of her knee and how she had bit her lip. From her legs, his eyes traveled upward, over the expanse of her thighs and over her buttocks, admiring the pearly skin and perfect roundness of them. He wished she were awake so he could touch her but he'd kept her up most of the previous night and she was probably exhausted so he simply gazed with a weird sense of satisfaction at the beauty that lay before him.

From her wonderful behind, he let his eyes amble along the length of her graceful back and noticed a tiny mole between her shoulder blades, musing on how his hands had splayed across her back the night before as he had supported her above him. His eyes lingered on the swell of one breast, considering just how feminine she really was. Strong and bold as she liked to be, she was full woman, something he had learned to appreciate even more in the past few weeks.

He moved on to the curve of her shoulders, slightly concealed by the curls of her dark hair covering them. He leaned over carefully to quickly bury his nose in them and inhale the scent of her hair and knew that it wasn't shampoo or perfume that he smelled – it was _her_. He wished he could describe it but there was nothing he could say to illustrate how delectable she smelled, how absolutely intoxicated he felt whenever he was near enough for his nose to take in even a trace of her.

Settling into his previous position again, he dropped his eyes and lifted them again to take in the beauty of her face. Her eyes were closed, her long, dark lashes touching the softness of her cheeks, which glowed a soft rose color. Her eyebrows, dark as her hair, flowed in a perfect line towards the sides of her face. Her nose was something he'd never seen before. On any other person, he would have called it a weird nose – and that would be kind. But its slightly upturned tip and decidedly less than almond shaped nostrils for some reason fit her face perfectly. What was more, the perceived imperfection made her even more beautiful.

He lowered his gaze just slightly and settled his eyes on her mouth, really taking in the fullness, the softness, the color, and the way her lips were just barely parted to allow for breathing. The corner of his own mouth twitched a little as he recalled what that mouth had done to him the night before.

Leaning back he saw her eyebrows lift and her mouth open wider to take in a deep breath as she began to wake up.

Gently, Luke took a lock of hair between his fingers and tucked it behind one ear, away from her face. She opened her eyes and he could finally appreciate the dark blue of her irises. He'd never met anyone with eyes as blue as his own until he'd met her. They were so blue he could feel himself getting lost in them and knew he was in trouble.

She smiled sleepily as he traced a line from her mouth to her chin and along her jaw to her ear where he caught the lobe in two fingers and tugged gently.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey."

END


End file.
